This Life
by mudboned
Summary: Anniversaryyy. Natsuki has a surprise. Oohh...little twist at the end.
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my first fic…so I'm new at this…

ShizNat, though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai HiME and if I did I wouldn't be writing this. There would be much more episodes. With much fluff.

---

It was quiet. Too quiet.

**BRRRRRRRRRRRINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG.**

"Shit!" Natsuki yelled as she fell out of bed. "I thought I turned that damn thing off!"

"Ara, apparently you did not Natsuki." Shizuru said, amused. She stood at the door of Natsuki's bedroom holding a cup of tea, chuckling to herself.

"Urrgghh…what time is it?" Natsuki asked groggily.

"Hmm…just about 7:30." Shizuru replied, leaving the room.

Natsuki got up and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was standing up in different places and her clothes were quite rumpled. One look at the calendar taped on her mirror shocked her.

"Crap! It's our anniversary today!" she whispered to herself.

She dove into her closet and hurriedly grabbed a pair of jeans and a dark blue tank top. Natsuki pulled the tank top over her head and ran out to the kitchen while trying to put on her jeans.

Well. She tried to.

As she was at the doorway of her bedroom, she tripped over her jeans and landed up on her face, practically kissing the floor.

"Natsuki, you are going to be late for work!" Shizuru said from the kitchen. She came around to the doorway. "Although, I love seeing Natsuki's adorable behind, I must tell you to go to work."

Natsuki blushed a deep red. "Shizuru! Don't you have to work too?" she exclaimed as she got up and FINALLY got her jeans on.

"Natsuki does not want me here? Sigh Yes, alright, I will leave you." Shizuru sniffed and turned around, burrowing her face in her arm.

"NO! I MEANT—THAT—AGHH NEVER MIND!" Natuski exclaimed as she stomped into the kitchen for her daily mayo and toast.

Shizuru giggled as she followed her lover into the kitchen. She picked up her briefcase that was lying on the counter and pecked Natsuki on the cheek and was about to leave before Natsuki said out loud, "Oh yeh, umm take your time at work today, Shizuru."

Raising her eyebrows, Shizuru replied, "Very well." and left, confused.

Natsuki sighed. Each morning, it was about the same thing. Get up, get teased, and leave for work. They had been dating for 4 years already. She couldn't deny that Shizuru still made her heart skip everytime she walked into the room, every kiss made her weak. Shizuru. She had been there for everything, her hardships, her good times. Shizuru **was** her everything.

Natsuki then decided.

She whipped out her cell phone.

7 hours later

Natsuki had called Shizuru earlier saying she would pick her up after her work was done. Shizuru was lingering at the front of the lingerie store she owned, thinking what Natsuki had that was so important that she had to pick her up after work. She heard the loud roar of an engine and smiled faintly. Natsuki had never gotten rid of the old Ducati, even after Shizuru offered to buy her a new one.

**FlashBack**

"I've worked on this baby for 5 years, it's special." She said, shaking her head.

Shizuru, of course, replied, "But Natsuki and I have only been together for 2 years."

Before, Natsuki had the chance to process what she had said, she kissed her and darted inside the apartment.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" she whispered under her breath.

There was a loud yell outside. "SHIZURU!"

She burst into a fit of giggles.

**Present**

Natsuki roared up the curb and stopped the engine. She took off her helmet and shook her hair free. Shizuru drew in her breath sharply. Natsuki still never failed to take her breath away, even if she was all tired after work. Natsuki looked at her questionably, cocking her head.

"Neh, Shizuru, you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm just admiring the view." Shizuru replied, smiling.

Natsuki turned a faint red and exclaimed, "Well are you gunna get on or not!"

"Very well, I guess I'll have to enjoy it at home." Shizuru sighed.

"Agghh! Just put the helmet on! We have to go to dinner!" Natsuki said, throwing Shizuru a helmet.

"Dinner? We are going out?" she asked as she climbed onto the bike, snaking her arms around Natsuki's waist and laying her head on her back.

"Yeh, I didn't think you'd want to taste my cooking, so we're goin' out to eat." Natsuki said as she started the Ducati. A loud roar filled the streets and Natsuki nodded in satisfaction.

"Ara, Natsuki, I was about to fear for my life, if Natsuki were to suggest cooking for me." Shizuru teased as she nuzzled Natsuki's back.

"Oh shut up, my cooking isn't that bad." Natsuki replied as she put on her helmet. "Hang on."

For the rest of the ride, it was quiet, since of course, you can't talk while riding on a motorcycle. Besides, as Natsuki was weaving through the traffic, Shizuru was clinging on for her life. So there.

Since, Shizuru was hanging on for dear life, she didn't notice when Natsuki pulled up to **Cette Vie**, one of the prestigious restaurants in town. Natsuki turned off the engine and took off her helmet. Feeling the movement, Shizuru looks up and seeing non-moving ground, exclaims in happiness. Letting go of Natsuki, she takes off her helmet, gets off the bike and looks around. Seeing the restaurant, she turns around to face Natsuki, confused.

"Well, seeing you liked this the first time we went here, I decided we'd go again." Natsuki said sheepishly.

"Ara, but we decided it would be for special occasions, Natsuki." Shizuru said.

Natsuki grinned, "But this is one."

"Ara?"

"Just wait, Shizuru, just wait." Natsuki said as she bowed and held the door open for Shizuru, beckoning with her arm.

"Shall we?"

---

First Chapter! Review please! Cookies for reviews!

Cette Vie: This Life (In French)(Hehe)


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter!

I think this is only a two page fic, though I do have another fic coming. But that one will be NaoNatsu, so ShizNat fans, please don't murder me! cowers

BTW! Natsuki is 19 while Shizuru is 20. Just needed to clarify that.

Thanks to all the reviewers: **ssjx7squall**, **Bad one**, **rainee-chan**, **Lil****'****Ki****i****ro**, **Miggitdog**, **lindred**, **glowie**, **kiangs**, **Sakura cc**, **natsuki**** 91**

Cookies for everyone!

**Lil' ****Kiiro**: Alas, I am not French, I am actually quite asian. Chinese to be exact.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai HiME or the song "Something Like You" by Nsync

---

A warm, cozy smell wafted over them as they entered the restaurant. A waiter who stood near the door looked at Natsuki, who nodded, smiled knowingly and bowed.

"This way, Madames." He said as he led the way to the centre table of the restaurant. As soon as they got there, Natsuki waved him away. He bowed once again and left. Standing behind Shizuru, Natsuki pulled out her chair with a flourish and beckoned with arm.

"Your seat, _Madame._" Natsuki grinned.

"Ara, Natsuki is such a gentleman." Shizuru teased, sitting down with a grace only she can accomplish.

"I do what I can for my one and only." Natsuki replied, sitting down across from her.

Shizuru did not have a chance to reply, since another waiter had come, asking what kind of wine Natsuki had wanted for this occasion.

"Chardonnay, since this is a good day to celebrate." Natsuki answered.

Once their main course had come, Shizuru had the time to look around the restaurant. There were quite a few people, but not enough that it was overcrowded. The people were whispering to themselves and most of them pointing towards the stage, as if there were going to be a show. Shizuru turned towards Natsuki, who was poking uncertainly at her dinner with her fork.

"If Natsuki pokes at her dinner anymore, it'll be unrecognizable." Shizuru said, cocking her eyebrows.

"It was unrecognizable in the first place." Natsuki grumbled, setting her fork down.

"Natsuki, will there be a show? People keep looking and pointing at the stage, as if waiting for one." Shizuru asked, curious.

Before Natsuki could reply, the lights had dimmed and a spotlight turned onto a man who was waiting in the centre of the stage with a microphone.

"Right now, I would like for a Miss Natsuki Kuga to come up and sing a dedication for a Miss Shizuru Fujino." The man said.

Shizuru sat there with her mouth open, while Natsuki got out of her seat and walked up to the stage. She took the microphone from the man and thanked him. Natsuki nodded at someone in the back and a spotlight was turned on Shizuru at their table. Music started flowing from the surround sound system and before she started singing, Natsuki looked at Shizuru and winked.

_So many times I thought I hold it in my hands_

_but just like grains of sand_

_love slipped through my fingers_

_so many nights I asked the Lord above_

_Please make me lucky enough to find a love that lingers_

_Something keeps telling me that you could be my answered prayer_

_you must be heaven sent, I swear_

_cuz..._

_Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak_

_something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak_

_could it be true is this what God has meant for me?_

_cuz__ baby I can't believe...that something like you could happen to me_

At this part, Natsuki had stared straight at Shizuru and the look in her eyes had caused her to sing her heart out. Shizuru could only stare in amazement as her tears welled up in her eyes and threatened to overflow.

_Girl in your eyes I feel your fire burn_

_oh your secrets I will learn_

_even if it tak__es forever_

_with you by my side I__ can do anything_

_I don't care what tomorrow brings as long as we're together_

_my heart is telling me that you could be my meant to be_

_I know it more each time we touch_

_cuz..._

_Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak_

_something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak_

_could it be true is this what God has meant for me?_

_cuz__ baby I can't believe...that something like you could happen to me__…_

_Something happened...__ohhhh__, can't believe that you happened to me_

_hey yeah..._

Natsuki had started walking down the steps to where the table was, fumbling with something in her pocket. Once she had gotten it out, she grinned sheepishly and bent down on her left knee in front of Shizuru, brandishing a dark blue box.

"Neh, Shizuru, would you make me the happiest person on earth and marry me?" Natsuki asked, opening the box, revealing a simple gold ring with a diamond.

Shizuru could only stand there, her mouth agape, fumbling for words. The ring was quite simple to anyone who would have seen it, but to Shizuru it was the world put into one little blue box. Shizuru could do nothing else but pounce on Natsuki and crush their lips together. Natsuki stood up with both of them still attached and once they broke free of the kiss, she grinned once again.

"I'll take that as a yes." Natsuki laughed.

"Yes, Natsuki, yes." Shizuru said breathlessly before locking their lips in a kiss again, causing some of the diners to stand up and let out a few wolf-calls.

"You lucky dog, you!"

"Whooo! You go!"

"Dear, why didn't you propose to me like that?"

"I'm thinking this was a pretty good anniversary, eh?" Natsuki murmured.

"Anniversary? Natsuki, that's next week!" Shizuru exclaimed.

"WHHATTT?!?!?!"

**END**

**---**

I gotta tell you guys, the last part was all improv.

I really liked this story.

Review please!

Oh and do any of you know what that NatNao story where Natsuki works in the army and Nao's a doctor was called?

Or the one where Natsuki and Jin were these guys in the yakuzza but ended up kicked out and there was Mai and Nao?

I would be much grateful if you guys knew!


End file.
